Hidup Mahasiswa!
by Bergfrue
Summary: "Jadi mahasiswa itu banyaaaaaakkkk banget artinya. Banyaaaakkkk banget suka-dukanya. Dan banyaaaaaakkkk banget kegalauan dan kenistaannya (?). Hhhh… bersyukurlah kalian yang masih berada pada jenjang SMA, SMP, SD, apalagi TK." Multi-characters. Multichapters. Warning inside. Mind reading and reviewing?


Kenapa bikin fanfic ini? Karena gue mahasiswa galau bin setres akibat virus turunan para mahasiswa: skripsi. Udah itu aja alasannya.

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Hidup Mahasiswa! © Bergfrue**

**Gambar fiksi ini juga bukan punya gue**

**Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, OoC (mungkin?), OC (Raka Dirgantara = male!Indonesia), **_**hints **_**BL, dan kegalauan dan kenistaan tertebar di sana-sini.**

**Hanya sekedar hiburan, tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun juga atau menciptakan kontroversi.**

**Fic ini hasil pemikiran otak nista gue sendiri. So, sorry dan maklum kalau ga sengaja ada yang sama dalam hal apapun juga. Tapi gue jamin, ini beda (?)**

**Gue tidak mendapatkan imbalan materi apapun dengan mem**_**publish **_**fiksi nista ini.**

::::::::

Jadi mahasiswa itu banyaaaaaakkkk banget artinya. Banyaaaakkkk banget suka-dukanya. Dan banyaaaaaakkkk banget kegalauan dan kenistaannya (?). Hhhh… bersyukurlah kalian yang masih berada pada jenjang SMA, SMP, SD, apalagi TK.

_Chapter _1

_Jadi Komting itu punya tanggungjawab dan resiko besar_

Kedua iris berwarna biru muda itu menatap tajam ke seluruh penghuni ruangan. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang dilewatkan oleh edaran pandangannya. Hanya dengan pandangan itu saja, ia secara tersirat menantang siapapun untuk berbicara—untuk membantah setiap ucapannya. Kedua rahangnya mengatup rapat, menggambarkan secara sempurna ketegasan yang wajib dimiliki oleh setiap pemimpin pada umumnya.

Ketika Ludwig Beildschmidt tengah serius dan setengah marah seperti ini, siapa yang mampu berbicara? Jangankan membantah, untuk bernapaspun harus hati-hati jika tidak mau kena konsekuensi dari Komting (1) yang terkenal akan sifat disiplin dan tegasnya tersebut.

"Jadi, kumohon kalian bisa memberikan sedikit saja integritas pada kewajiban kalian!" tegas Ludwig tanpa mengurangi nada serius dalam ucapannya. Beberapa anak bahkan menelan ludah dengan gugup, "Kita ini sudah menjadi Mahasiswa! Tahu artinya apa? Kita ini berada di tingkat teratas dari semua pengenyam pendidikan! Dewasa dan tanggungjawablah sedikit!"

Mukanya memerah, kentara sekali jika pemuda asal Jerman itu tengah menahan marah. Wajar saja, ia kemarin baru saja diomeli habis-habisan oleh para Senior di jurusannya karena mereka menilai bahwa angkatan Ludwig tidak becus dalam mengurusi persiapan acara penyambutan Mahasiswa Baru. Bukan salah Ludwig juga sih, karena setiap angkatannya menggelar rapat, yang datang tidak lebih dari 20 persen saja.

Wajar saja jika kini Komting itu tampak marah.

Dan jika sudah seperti ini, maka suasana terasa sangat mencekam. Rasanya tenggorokan tiap manusia yang ada di sana kaku, kering. Mungkin semuanya sudah sadar bahwa diri mereka salah dan pantas menerima amukan dari Ketua mereka sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Sunyi senyap.

Pasrah saja mendapatkan konsekuensi dari Komting yang terhormat.

"Jika dalam rapat esok masih saja banyak yang tidak hadir, aku tidak akan tanggungjawab jika para Senior mencatat nama kalian satu persatu dan melaporkannya pada Dekan Fakultas kita!"

_GULP._

Konsekuensi terberat sudah terdengar dan menantang untuk dilanggar di kemudian harinya.

"Sekali lagi, aku peringatkan—"

"Hei, kenapa kamu tiap lihat orkes sukanya bilang—BUKA TITIK JOS! Apa karena aku pakai rok mini jadi alasan sukanya~ Abang ini lihat-lihat bodiku yang seksi~"

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam itu terinterupsi oleh bunyi nyaring dari sebuah benda elektronik yang ada di meja di depan sana. Membuyarkan konsentrasi setiap manusia yang ada.

Dan siapa yang menyangka jika bunyi laknat perusak suasana itu berasal dari HP Komting tercinta dan terhormat mereka?

.

.

Dan seketika terjadi satu hal: _awkward momments._

.

.

Ludwig sih tetep _stay cool_ saja, dan langsung mematikan _ringtone _tanda panggilan masuk HPnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, memberi tatapan lebih mematikan pada tiap orang di ruangan itu yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawa.

Dan dalam hati, Ludwig bersumpah akan membunuh seorang pemuda Indonesia yang menjadi teman satu kosnya yang ia pikir, entah kapan telah mensabotase dan menistakan HP dan harga dirinya.

:::::::

_Banyak buku = Kayak orang pinter aja…_

Gilbert Beildschmidt, Kakak kandung dari seorang Komting yang mulai saat itu tengah diragukan _dignity-_nya yang selama ini naik terus kayak harga tanah, tengah melangkah santai di koridor Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik. Doi baru aja selesai mengikuti kuliah dan menyelesaikan satu kuis dadakan bin nista dari Dosen Senior di jurusannya. Jadi wajar saja, doi sekarang bisa berjalan santai kayak anak pantai karena bebas dari 'neraka dunia'.

Langkahnya memelan ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang juga tengah berjalan di koridor itu, tapi dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal dan panjang. Hanya dengan melihat gadis itu saja, entah kenapa bibir Gilbert seketika menyeringai mesam mesem mesum.

"Oi, Liz!" teriaknya nyaring di koridor itu, hingga membuatnya mendapat _deathglare _dari Dosen, mahasiswa, bahkan _cleaning service _yang kebetulan lagi ada dekat situpun juga memelototi dirinya.

Elizaveta, si gadis ayu keturunan Hongaria, seketika memberi tatapan terganggu pada pemuda yang baru saja memanggilnya. Niatnya sih pengen langsung balik badan dan ambil jalan lain biar tidak ada urusan dengan mahasiswa paling narsis se Hetalia-_verse_ itu. Tapi satu-satunya jalan lain kan harus lewat kantin… Dan kantin itu sudah sejak lama menjadi tempat nongkrong gaoehl dari seorang Francis Bonnefoy—pilihan yang jauh lebih buruk lagi.

"Minggir," judes Elizaveta. Ia memeluk erat-erat beberapa buku tebal yang didekapnya di dadanya.

"Kesesese," tawa aneh itu meluncur lagi dari bibir Gilbert. Mata merahnya tertuju pada dada Elizaveta—m-maksudnya, tertuju pada tumpukan buku yang ada di pelukan Elizaveta, "Mau ngapain kau pegang-pegang buku segede itu di semester 3 kayak gini? Nyekripsi?!" hinanya dengan tatapan yang ngehina sehina dina apapun jua!

"Memangnya kenapa?" sembur Elizaveta yang merasa dirempongin oleh sahabat sejak masa kecilnya itu, "Aku memegang buku sebanyak ini karena aku kuliah!"

"Bleh!" Gilbert pura-pura muntah, "Jangan jadi kayak orang pinter deh, megang buku tebel kayak gitu! Nih, aku kasih tahu ya, biasanya orang pinter itu cepet mati. Kau mau cepet mati sebelum nikah?"

Pandangan Elizaveta tampak tidak mengerti dan mulai lelah akan ocehan tidak ngena dari Gilbert.

"Lantas? Aku harus kemana-mana hanya modal satu lembar buku tulis dan satu bolpoin kayak mahasiswa madesu kayak dirimu gini?" Elizaveta memberi tatapan jijik dan merendahkan pada Gilbert—seorang mahasiswa sederhana. Bukan sederhana dalam artian rendah hati atau kurang mampu secara ekonomi, tetapi rendah niat dan tiada tawakkal. Karena seperti ucapan Elizaveta, setiap ke kampus pemuda itu hanya membawa satu buku tulis yang tergulung dan tersimpan di saku jaketnya, beserta satu bolpoin yang bahkan masih nangkring di jepitan telinganya—membuatnya tampak alih-alih kayak mahasiswa, mirip banget sama tukang kayu yang lagi ada proyek di universitas mereka.

"Eh dasar bodoh," hina Gilbert, "Inovasi, inovasi! Kau tahu kan sekarang itu jaman canggih? Ngapain buku tebel-tebel kayak gitu kalau ada laptop dan internet? Huuuuu, dasar mahasiswa yang termarginalisasi dari proses globalisasi," Wuiz, jangan salah, pembaca. Sekalipun Gilbert Beildschmidt tampak seperti tukang kayu (?), namun doi termasuk salah satu mahasiswa pandai di jurusan dan angkatannya, lho. Buktinya, omongannya tadi sudah kayak 'Vickysisasi': cukup mendewasasi dan bikin pusingisasi, kan? "Buku tebel kayak gitu, gunanya cuma ada dua. Satu, buat nimpuk orang yang paling bikin kita sebel. Dua: Buat bantal!"

"Ck!" Elizaveta hanya mendecak pelan, merasa enggan berdebat denga Gilbert. Bukannya apa, mereka kini masih ada di lorong fakultas, kan? Dan apa artinya? MALU!

"Sudahlah, bisa gila aku kalau terus-terusan meladenimu!" cetus Elizaveta pada akhirnya, sembari tanpa menunggu respon Gilbert, dia meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kesesese," tawa aneh dan tak wajar itu kembali keluar. Gilbert menoleh ke belakang dan menatap punggung Elizaveta, "OI LIZ, AKU TITIP ABSEN YAK! UDAH BOLONG TIGA KALI, NIH!"

Ah, satu lagi. Gilbert itu penganut setia aliran kepercayaan MTA: Mahasiswa Titip Absen.

:::::::

_Absen penuh itu prioritas, pintar bodoh urusan belakangan._

Di ruang kelas 304 yang kini sedang mendapat _lecturing _dari dosen suatu mata kuliah, terdapat dua pemuda yang terduduk di pojok kelas. Keduanya duduk berdekatan, yang satu mendekat ke kursi yang lain. Sedangkan yang didekati wajahnya memerah, dan yang mendekati wajahnya tampak agresif (?).

Jangan mesum dulu. Ambil daun sirih buat sumpel hidung, gih.

"Aaahhhh," pemuda dengan paras yang tengah merona itu mendesah, "Aku ga mauuuu."

"Ayolah, Raka. Sekali ini doang saja," ucap si pemuda berambut pirang dengan _hairstyle _a la Pangeran Tulip (?).

"Tidak mau, Willem. Jangan maksa aku!" bisik Raka sembari masih menahan rona merahnya, "Di sana ada dosen tuh! Kalau beliau lihat kita gimana?"

"Dia tidak akan lihat selama kita tidak ribut!" desak Willem maksa dan napsu (?) banget nada suaranya.

"Tapi aku ga pernah melakukan ini, aku takut!" Raka merasa nyaris putus asa dan mengalah pada bujukan dan rayuan Willem.

"Takut kenapa?"

"Ya ini 'kan perbuatan dosa, Willem!" kata Raka memberikan ceramah gratis pada pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda itu, "Aku ga mau melakukan perbuatan dosa!"

"Ck!" kentara sekali Willem tampak tidak sabar, "Yaudah, kau diam saja. Biar aku yang berbuat!"

"Jangan!" cegah Raka sembari menepis tangan Willem, "Gimana aku bisa diem kalau kau melakukan itu?!"

"Kau ini…," desah Willem frustasi, "Kusuruh kau yang melakukan ga mau, kusuruh kau diam dan aku saja yang melakukan, kau juga tidak mau!"

Wajah Raka semakin merona, ia menunduk menyembunyikan perasaan malunya, "Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Raka?" sergah Willem tidak sabaran, "Sudahlah, kau atau aku yang tandatanganin absen si Tomat-Brengsek-Carriedo itu! Udah buruan, keburu Dosennya lihat kita tuh!"

Nah, dibilangin jangan berpikir mesum dulu…

Raka masih memandang ragu pada lembaran absen yang tertaruh di meja kursinya. Ia merasa berada antara dilemma. Di satu sisi, logikanya berkata bahwa Antonio adalah salah satu rekannya (dan sumber traktiran jika uang bulanannya udah melas banget), tapi di sisi lain, hati nuraninya meneriakkan bahwa 'titip absen' itu sama aja dosa. Karena titip absen itu, kata Dosennya dulu, sama aja belajar korupsi. Korupsi itu dosa. Sedangkan di negara Raka, korupsi itu penyakit menurun yang bahkan sulit diberantas dan dicegah daripada HIV/AIDS.

Dan amit-amit jika Raka menjadi junior dan mengikuti jejak Guyas.

"Ah! Repot!" si Willem nampaknya habis kesabarannya. Doi kembali mengulurkan tangan dan langsung menyambar lembar absen dari meja kursi Raka.

"Eh, Wil—"

"Hush!" desis Willem lirih, "Udah, biar si Tomat itu aku TA (titip absen)-in aja! Biar dosanya aku tanggung deh!" ujar Willem menantang maut.

Dan Raka terdiam, tanpa mampu lagi mencegah Willem untuk tidak terjerumus dalam neraka akhirat nantinya (halah).

"Brengsek si Tomat itu," gumam Willem ketika menatap tandatangan Antonio di absen pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Emang kenapa, Willem?" tanya Raka heran.

Telunjuk Willem mengarah pada kolom tanda tangan Antonio, "Nih. Coba lihat. Kayaknya si maniak Tomat itu sengaja bikin rencana untuk TA beberapa kali nanti-nantinya."

Raka menatap tandatangan Antonio. Dan jika ini adalah dunia anime atau kartun, maka di kepalanya sudah banyak titik-titik air tanda _sweatdropped, _ketika mata hitamnya menatap apa yang ditunjuk Willem.

Sebuah tandatangan yang **sangat **sederhana dan kalau kata orang Jawa, _'ora neko-neko_': A

A—hanya itu bentuk tandatangan (atau paraf persiapan untuk TA?) dari Antonio. Sebuah tandatangan yang _style_ nya beda dikit ama tandatangan orang-orang tua djaman dahoeloe kala yang tidak banyak gaya dan kreativitas.

"Gampang banget….," gumam Raka, merasa takjub karena untuk pertama kalinya, doi ngelihat tandatangan mahasiswa sesimpel itu.

"Nah, kelihatan kan, kalau doi udah siap buat ga masuk kuliah dan minta TA terus?" ujar Willem, "Aku jadi heran jika Dosen atau pihak akademik ga tahu soal motif nista tandatangan ini—_obvious _sekali."

Dan sret, hanya dalam satu detik, dan dengan merem saja, Willem udah bisa nge-_copy _'A' sensasional dari Antonio sebagai bukti absen pemuda Latin tersebut.

Raka hanya terdiam. Ia baru menyadari semua ini—ia baru tahu bahwa mahasiswapun punya taktik jitu buat kuliah hantu (ada tandatangannya, tapi ga ada orangnya) alias TA. Bagaimana dengan ilmu kuliah, kalian tanya? Bagi mahasiswa, absen penuh itu prioritas jika tetap mau mengikuti ujian akhir. Urusan pintar bodoh sih belakangan…

Hhhh… Raka jadi menyesal karena ia dari awal sudah membentuk tandatangannya dengan cukup rumit dan ribet: penuh lengkungan, garis, aksen, huruf… dulu sempat sih Raka kepikiran buat nambahin _emoticon _di tandatangannya, tapi ga jadi.

_Well,_ kalau udah gitu, rasanya ga bisa deh Raka seumur hidup TA ke-temannya tanpa kepergok atau ketahuan oleh Dosen dan pihak akademik. Jangankan temannya, Raka saja terkadang suka keliru dan lupa buat niru tandatangannya sendiri.

:::::::

_Seminar Idola dan Populer bagi Mahasiswa._

"Eh, ikutan ini, yuk!" Francis Bonnefoy mendatangi teman-teman di tempat nongkrong gaoehl favoritnya—kantin. Di tangan kanan doi megang selembar kertas hasil ngelupas dari mading BEM Fakultas.

"Apaan itu?" tanya Antonio yang lagi bolos kuliah demi menikmati sepiring _churros _dan mengeksploitasi Willem dan Raka karena TA-nya.

Francis meletakkan kertas yang dibawanya itu di meja teman-temannya. Jemari telunjuknya menunjuk kuat-kuat satu kalimat di kertas itu, "Nih! Ada Seminar Nasional soal Fashion Global! Ada _workshop_ pulak! Keren kagak?!" ujar Francis dengan semangat, seolah-olah doi adalah panitia publikasi dari acara itu saja.

Teman-temannya—Antonio, Alfred, dan Gilbert—langsung menatap kertas itu dengan antusias yang jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya kayak mental Mahasiswa yang dapetin huruf E nangkring eksotis di lembar hasil penilaian semester mereka.

"Ga minat, ah!" elak Gilbert sembari kembali meminum esnya, "Ngapain ikutan gituan, ga _awesome_! Nih, ya, kalau entar ada Seminar soal kemiliteran atau politik internasional, aku ikutin!"

Antonio mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Gilbert, "Benar, Francis. Aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula… ini 'kan Seminar yang lebih tepat ditujukan untuk anak Design. Lha, yang disini anak Design kan kau doang."

"Hm!" Alfred hanya mengangguk, secara mulutnya masih sibuk ngegilas hamburger jumbo yang kini membuat pipinya menggembung.

Yap. Antonio berada di jurusan Teknik Pertanian, Alfred berada di jurusan Ilmu Politik, sedangkan Gilbert menjadi mahasiswa Fakultas Hukum. Jadi, apa nyambungnya semua itu dengan Seminar Fashion?

"Ah! Tapi jangan salah, kawan!" ujar Francis tanpa kenal lelah sekalipun udah mengalami penolakan dari tiga temannya sekaligus. Entah, doi jadi mahasiswa Design tapi punya bakat terpendam buat jadi sales, "Ini yang ngadain kerjasama sama Menteri Kebudayaan dan Menteri Perdagangan, lho!"

Tampang ketiga teman Francis: Tidak tertarik.

"Seminar ini berlangsung hari Sabtu, kok. Jadi pas kita libur kuliah!"

Tetep tidak tertarik.

"Ini juga dihadiri oleh Mahasiswa lain di luar Universitas kita."

Masih tidak tertarik.

"SKP (2) nya gede lho, 30 brooo! Seminar Nasional, sih!"

Di detik ini, sepasang telinga ketiga temannya tampak tegang kayak kelinci nangkep suara macan (?).

"Banyak cewek-cewek cantik yang datang. Yah, kalian tahu lah, anak Design kan kebanyakan cewek!"

Alfred menelan hamburgernya dengan sulit. _Churros _yang mau dimakan Antonio, meleset dari mulutnya yang udah mangap. Dan Gilbert tetep menikmati esnya.

"Dapat _goody bag_ (bingkisan) banyak!"

Nah, kepala Gilbert langsung secara otomatis, menoleh cepat.

"Oi, bro!" Gilbert meringis sembari melambai ke suatu arah.

Oh, ternyata doi abis dipanggil seseorang yang juga di kantin itu.

"Dan juga, dapat _snack _dan _lunch_! Mana _lunch_nya ambil sendiri dan enak-enak pula!"

Di kepala Alfred seketika terbayang _hamburger, cola, _dan _hotdog._ Di pikiran Antonio, terbayang _churros_ dan tomat. Dan dikepala Gilbert terbayang _wurst_ dan _beer_—_well_, mungkin aja, 'kan?

"Dan gratis! Nol dollar! Gratis tis tis tis!"

Dan seketika, ketiga mahasiswa nista bin madesu itu langsung teriak heboh dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Francis, "CARANYA DAFTAR GIMANA? CARANYA DAFTAR GIMANA? KASIH TAUUUUU!"

Bagi Mahasiswa di jaman modern ini, Seminar akan sangat berarti jika: (1) Mampu menyumbang mereka yang fakir SKP, (2) Bisa dapet kecengan dan nge-spik cowok/cewek keren, (3) Lumayan jika bisa membuat dompet tipis mereka bisa lebih lama bertahan jika dapat _free lunch _dan _snack_, (4) Hanya modal sms doang buat daftar dan tanpa biaya.

Ga peduli sebosan apapun materi dan setidakterkenal apapun penyajinya, jika salah satu atau beberapa hal di atas terpenuhi, maka Seminar itu pasti laris di kalangan mahasiswa. Apalagi untuk mahasiswa perantauan yang limited biaya…

_...to be continued…_

(1) Komting itu semacam kayak ketua angkatan. Biasanya sih jabatannya seumur hidup dan tugasnya ngatur temen seangkatan (huk!). Makanya, jarang yang mau :p

(2) Sistem Kredit Prestasi, semacam kumpulan nilai yang diwajibkan dipunyai oleh Mahasiswa sebagai persyaratan lulus (kalau di univ gue sih). SKP biasanya diperoleh melalui kegiatan-kegiatan di luar akademik, semisal seminar, jadi anggota organisasi intra atau ekstra kampus, ikut dan menang lomba-lomba, dan sebagainya.

::::::::

_Mind reviewing_?

Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
